Danser sur le toit des mondes
by Nutel ginger
Summary: OS. Le dixième Docteur est triste, ses compagnons sont disparus, il voyage seul désormais. Lentement, la mélancolie et la tristesse s'emparent de lui. Mais le TARDIS, son éternel compagnon va trouver un moyen de lui rendre le sourire.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir ou autre, me revoilà avec un nouvel OS assez court cette fois-ci.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who appartient toujours à la BBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Danser sur le toit des mondes<strong>

Il avait tout perdu. Ses compagnons, sa joie, ses espoirs. Alors l'homme avait décidé de voyager seul, ne voulant plus subir d'autres pertes.

Quel Docteur il faisait ! Loin de guérir les gens et les mondes, il les attirait plutôt dans des malheurs plus sombres à chaque instant. Depuis des siècles c'était comme cela, mais il en avait assez. Mars avait été son déclic. Intervenir dans la vie des autres ne rendait les choses que pire, il l'avait enfin compris.

Son dernier et éternel compagnon restait son TARDIS et il avait décidé qu'il n'en aurait plus d'autre. D'ailleurs, la machine bleutée venait d'atterrir. Où ? Cela importait-il vraiment au fond?

L'homme au long manteau brun sorti sans entrain pour découvrir un monde comme il n'en avait jamais vu. La vue lui coupa le souffle et durant un instant il fit abstraction de tout ses malheurs.

Il se trouvait au sommet d'un haut bâtiment semblable à un immeuble. De la, il avait une vue imprenable sur la cité qu'il surplombait. C'était l'aube et les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à se refléter sur les parois transparentes des habitations alentours. Le spectacle était à la fois splendide et mélancolique. Les teintes rosâtres des premières lueurs miroitaient à l'infini rendant le monde pareil à un immense miroir. D'en bas, une douce mélodie parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi le Docteur se mit à tournoyer lentement, suivant le rythme de la musique. Il se laissait guider par les notes mélodieuses, laissant la musique envahir son esprit. C'était un moment de bonheur volé, au milieu de sa tristesse. Il avait oublié à quel point il aimait danser, c'était comme cela qu'il se sentait vraiment libre. Il avait dansé avec tant de personnes au fils des siècles. Astrid Peth, Donna, Jack, Rose, Susan et tant d'autre encore. Et le voilà maintenant qui valsait, seul sur le toit du monde.

_ Valse à trois temps avec des fantômes._

Le Docteur finit enfin par s'arrêter sortant lentement de sa rêverie. En bas, des curieux l'observait avec amusement, le prenant sûrement pour un fou. Il les salua d'un signe de la main avant de retourner à la solitude de son TARDIS. La machine s'évanouit dans la lumière matinale pour réapparaître de nouveau à un autre temps, dans une autre époque.

Le brun reconnu immédiatement l'endroit cette fois-ci.

New-York sans aucun doute. Le temps était brumeux, un orage semblait s'annoncer.

L'homme essaya de se repérer. Lorsqu'il eu comprit où il se trouvait il ne put retenir un sourire amusé à l'encontre de sa chère machine. Décidément, elle le connaissait bien ! Il était en haut de l'Empire State building encore en construction et, une fois encore la vue était à couper le souffle.

En contrebas, les vendeurs de journaux s'agitaient dans la fraîcheur de l'automne et un orchestre de rue jouait un air populaire de jazz.

_My bad bad angel you put the devil in me._

Danser lui avait fait du bien la dernière fois alors il recommença. Un pas après l'autre de plus en plus vite, son long manteau virevoltant autour de lui. Il dansait pour oublier, il dansait pour se souvenir, pour tout et rien à la fois. Il revoyait les visages de ses amis, ses ennemis, ses compagnons. Celui du Maître aussi, toujours à part dans sa mémoire,qui était désormais mort mais à qui il avait pardonné malgré ses crimes. Celui à qui il pardonnerais toujours.

La chanson finit par prendre fin, des applaudissements montaient jusqu'à ses oreilles. Lui, acheva donc sa danse, légèrement essoufflé. Quelques gouttes tombaient du ciel et on pouvait entendre l'orage au loin.

_Swing avec de vieux démons._

Une dernière fois il regarda le monde avant de revenir à sa machine. La,il prit le temps de réfléchir. S'il pouvait pardonner à son ami d'enfance, il pouvait sûrement se pardonner à lui même. Alors, le Docteur décida d'arrêter de culpabiliser. Ce qui était fait était fait après tout. Il ne reprendrait pas de nouveaux compagnons mais allait continuer à voyager, à explorer et découvrir comme il le faisait depuis toujours.

Un sourire heureux enfin affiché sur ses lèvres, le brun fit décoller son vaisseau.

Sa chanson finirait bien par s'arrêter un jour mais jusque la il avancerait suivant son rythme et dansant sur le toit des mondes en mémoire de ses compagnons.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous aurez aimez, comme d'hab, leave reviews, reviews are cool ;)<strong>


End file.
